Der Neuanfang
by Malfoy-Jamie
Summary: Ginny stürzt und ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ist ihr Lebensretter. Sie steht nun in seiner Schuld und... DracoGinny
1. Ein Neuer Held?

**Der Neuanfang**

„_atarashii mirai" von: Malfoy-Jamie_

Dies ist meine Erste FF und ich würde mich freuen wenn sie jemand lesen und auch ein Review schreiben würde.

(Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich schreibe Fanfiction zur Unterhaltung und verdiene kein Geld damit.)

Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten!

_Prolog:_

„Ahhhhh...", ein schriller Schrei durchbrach die Stille des Schlafsaals der 5 Klässlerinnen. Ginny schreckte aus einem Alptraum auf. Seit einigen Tagen träumte sie ständig davon einen Abgrund hinunter zu stürzen. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen hörten Ginnys Schrei zum Glück nicht, sondern schliefen einfach weiter. Alles fing in den Sommerfehrien an, genau an dem Tag als sie mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder Ron in die Winkelgasse ging um die Schulsachen für Hogwarts zu kaufen.

_Kapitel 1: Ein Neuer Held?_

Rückblende:

Ginny war nicht besonders fröhlich, denn sie hatte sich erst im letzten Schulmonat von ihrem Freund Michael Corner getrennt, denn der fand auf einmal sehr viel Interesse an dem Ravenclawmädchen Cho Chang. Sie war zwar über ihn hinweg gewesen, doch sie hatte an diesem Morgen einen Brief von ihm erhalten, in dem stand das Cho ihn hat abblitzen lassen und er doch lieber mit ihr zusammen wäre. Ginny kam sich wie eine Puppe vor, auf die man bei Bedarf einfach zurückgreift. Das machte Ginny sehr zu schaffen, da sie Michael sehr gern hatte. So schlenderte sie mit ihrer Mutter und Ron durch die Winkelgasse.

„Hey Ginny dein ach so toller Freund kommt grade", sagte Ron.

„Hi Gin! Was ist jetzt mit uns? Du hast mir nicht zurückgeschrieben!", fragte Michael lässig.

Ginny war sauer und nicht nur auf Michael, sondern auch auf Ron der sie ständig damit ärgerte.

„Ersten: Nenn mich nicht GIN und zweitens könnt ihr beide mich mal!", schrie Ginny und rannte davon. Sie wusste genau wohin sie wollte nämlich zum Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George. Ihre Brüder hatten letztes Jahr die Schule verlassen um einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse zu eröffnen. Der Laden lief ziemlich gut, da viele Hogwartsschüler Stinkbomben und Ähnliches haben wollten um Professor Umbridge zu vertreiben. Sie war letztes Jahr Lehrinn in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und zeitweilig auch Direktorin. Doch jetzt war wieder alles beim Alten. Professor Umbridge war endlich weg und die Stelle war zum 5ten mal wieder frei. Es war ziemlich schwer einen Lehrer für dieses Fach zu bekommen, denn kein Lehrer hielt es, seit 5 Jahren, länger als 1 Jahr aus und deshalb meinten viele Hexen und Zauberer das diese Stelle Verhext sei.

Ginny öffnete die Tür des Scherzartikelladens und stürmte hinein. Es war nicht viel los, doch das war, um diese Uhrzeit, normal. Ginny erzählte ihren Brüdern was passiert war und die Weasley- Zwillinge machten den Laden zu, mit dem Vorwand: Krisensitzung! Fred und George konnten Ginny am besten aufheitern und das taten sie auch. Sie schenkten ihr eine Eule, die sie eigentlich zum Geburtstag kriegen sollte. Danach suchten die drei ihre Mutter. Als sie Sie bei Flourish & Blotts fanden war Ron schon weg. Er wollte sich nämlich mit Harry und Hermine im Tropfenden Kessel treffen. Das war Ginny nur recht, denn sie hatte keine Lust sich wieder mit ihm zu streiten. Die Weasley- Zwillinge gingen wieder, da sie den Scherzartikelladen schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag schließen konnten. Als sie alles beisammen hatten suchten sie Ron und fuhren nach Hause. Auch die restlichen Ferien lang stritten sich Ginny und Ron über alles mögliche. Am 1ten September ging es zum Bahnhof. Auch dort stritten sie ununterbrochen. Irgendwann ging Ginny weg und ließ Ron einfach stehen. Sie lief in den Zug und suchte ihre Freundin Luna Lovegood. Viele fanden Luna seltsam, doch wen man sie kannte war sie sehr nett und wie jedes andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Sie fand sich schließlich alleine in einem Abteil sitzen. "Hallo Luna wie geht es dir? Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte Ginny. "Klar! Setz dich! Was ist mit dir los? Du siehst nicht grade blendend aus", fragte Luna Ginny die sie mittlerweile sehr gut kannte. "Ach es ist nur wegen Michael und Ron. Ich HASSE die beiden! Und weißt du was Michael sich noch erlaubt? Hier les!", meinte Ginny ärgerlich und gab ihrer Freundin Michaels Brief. Dar stand geschrieben:

_Liebe Gin!_

_Wie geht es dir? Ich liebe dich noch immer und habe Cho desshalb fallen lassen. Naja eigentlich hat sie mich wegen Harry Potter verlassen, doch ich hätte mich spätestens jetzt von ihr getrennt, da ich endlich erkannt habe was ich alles an dir hatte und wie sehr ich dich liebe. _

_Glaub mir bitte und schreib zurück._

_Michael Corner_

_PS: Ich liebe dich wirklich!_

"Bei Merlin ich kanns nicht fassen. Das Michael ein Idiot ist wusste ich ja aber das übertrift ja wohl alles. Kopf Hoch Ginny. Das wird schon wieder", versuchte Luna ihre Freundin aufzuheitern.

Vortsetzung Rükblende:

In Hogwarts angekommen ging die streitereien zwischen Ginny und Ron weiter und Ginny war sehr froh das sie wieder Unterricht hatten, denn so konnte sie dem ganzen entfliehen. Am Samstag wachte Ginny sehr spät auf und hastete runnter in die große Halle. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich an den Tisch und schon fing Ron wieder an sich mit ihr zu stereiten (wegen Michael Corner). Ginny war es leid. Sie holte aus und verpasste ihrem Bruder eine Ohrfeige die nicht von Schlechten Eltern war. Dann rannte sie weinend aus der Großen Halle und die Gänge entlang. Wohin sie rannte wusste sie nicht, aber das war ihr in diesem moment egal. Sie wollte nur so weit weg wie möglich von ihrem Bruder. Sie fand sich schließlich an der Treppe hoch zum Astronomieturm wieder. Sie stoppte und ging die Treppe hinauf, als sie plötzlich...

"Hei Weasel pass auf wo du hintritst!", sagte eine fiese Jungenstimme die eindeutig Draco Malfoy gehörte. Ginny war ausgerutscht und die Treppe runter gestürzt und wie es der Zufall so wollte fing Malfoy sie auf. "MALFOY! Was machst du denn hier?", keifte Ginny als sie sich aufgerappelt hatte. "Das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen Weasel. Wo sind denn Potty, das andre Weasel und das Schlammblut?", fragte Malfoy sarkastisch und fuhr fort, "Ach ja ich vergas du gehörst ja nicht zum Sonnenschein Trio! Hast wol keine Freunde Weasel." Malfoy ging triumphierend an ihr vorbei als er sah wie Sie vor Wut fast Platzte. Er war fast um die Ecke gegangen als er Ihr noch zurief: "Ach und Weasel! DU stehst jetzt in meiner Schuld!" Er ging lachend von dannen. Ginny wusste das Malfoy recht hatte. Sie gehörte nicht wirklich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sie war immer nur Rons kleine Schwester mehr nicht. Doch Malfoy hatte ihr das so taktlos an den Kopf geworfen das es ihr wieder einmal richtig bewusst wurde. Doch was noch viel schlimmer war als alle Beleidigungen die Malfoy ihr je an den Kopf geworfen hatte war die Tatsache das SIE wirklich in SEINER schuld stand. Sie wusste das Draco Malfoy ihr, grade IHR, eben das Leben gerettet hatte. Den sturz von der Treppe hätte sie sonst eventuell nicht überlebt. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? So tun als ob nichts wäre?

Seit diesem Erlebnis hatte sie Albträume einen Abgrund hinunter zu stürzen.

Rückblende Ende:

Ginny...

So das wars für heute! Ich schreibe allerdings nur weiter wenn ich mindestens 2 Reviews Bekomme, da es sich sonst nicht lohnt weiter zu schreiben.

HEAL

Eure Malfoy-Jamie


	2. Die Schuldeinlösung

**Der Neuanfang**

„_atarashii mirai" von: Malfoy-Jamie_

Wow es lesen ja einige meine FF und finden sie auch gut. freu (/) Ich hab mir vor Freude fast ein Bein ausgerissen. - Hab's dann aber doch sein lassen, da ich sonnst so schlecht zum PC komme und nicht weiterschreiben könnet. Lol

Wie versprochen kommt nun das zweite Kapitel meiner FF.

Es tut mir voll leid, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat...

Ich hatte ein Blackout und wusste einfach nicht was ich schreiben sollte...

Das Chapter ist deshalb auch nicht so lang...

Verzeiht mir...

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr schreibt mir ein paar Reviews. Auch Verbesserungsvorschläge sind, wenn nötig, erwünscht.

Loki Slytherin: Ich versuche die Caras wenigstens am Anfang so darzustellen, wie wir sie kennen. Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Chapter und du findest die "Schuldeinlösung" nicht zu gemein. Würde mich freuen wenn du weiterließt und mir wieder ein Review schreibst.

Kathy-Sue: Es freut mich sehr das dir meine FF gefällt und noch einmal vielen Dank für deine Hilfe beim updaten

silver moonstone: Was hast du an der Fall und stolper Szene nicht richtig verstanden? Schreib's mir einfach mal. Würd mich freuen wennde Weiterließt und noch mal Sorry, dass es so Lang gedauert hat.

Auch danke an alle anderen Reviewer.

Stört euch bitte nicht an meinen Blöden Zwischenbemerkungen die müssen sein .

Ich glaub jetzt hab ich auch genug gelabert. Hier kommt Chapter 2 meines "Neuanfangs". Viel Spaß!

(Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nur die Idee. Die Chara gehören ganz alleine Joanne Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld sondern schreibe nur zur Unterhaltung.)

Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten und aufessen. -

So jetzt geht's aber wirklich los...

_Chapter 2: Die Schuldeinlösung_

Ginny entschied sich dafür Malfoy einfach zu ignorieren bzw. ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie sah ihn, wenn überhaupt noch beim Essen, in der großen Halle, und das auch nur selten, da sie darauf achtete zu anderen Zeiten als Draco zum Essen zu gehen. Nach einer Woche achtete Ginny nicht mehr darauf, ob sie Malfoy nun über den Weg lief oder nicht. Sie dachte sich,

_Wenn Malfoy bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte, wird er auch nichts mehr sagen. Vielleicht hat er es vergessen..._

Aber Pustekuchen (ist mein Lieblingswort heißt soviel wie "von wegen" oder so ähnlich -). Malfoy hatte es natürlich nicht vergessen (sonst wär die FF jetzt zu Ende... Das geht doch nicht .), sondern darüber nachgedacht was die kleine Weasley tun sollte. Es durfte nicht zu lasch sein, sondern es musste eines Malfoys würdig sein, aber es durfte auch nicht zu hart sein, da sonst die Gefahr bestand, das er von der Schule fliegen würde. So fand er nach langem hin- und herüberlegens endlich etwas passendes. Vor dem Frühstück (Es ist Sonntag 1 Woche nach dem Sturz. Also 8 Tage später )schrieb er ihr eine kurze Nachricht die er einer Schuleule gab. Seine konnte er nicht nehmen da niemand wissen durfte das er dem Weasel schrieb, egal aus welchem Grund. Danach rannte er runter zur großen Halle. Er betrat sie und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Während er auf die Morgenpost wartete aß er ein Erdnussbutter-Marmeladen-Sandwich. Ginny wollte grade ihren Tee trinken, als auch schon die Eulen kamen. Pig brachte einen Brief ihrer Mutter, den sie kurz überflog und dann Ron gab. Außerdem bekam sie noch einen Brief von Michael Corner. Der Brief "überlebte" aber nicht lange, da Ginny ihn, als die Eule wieder weg war, sofort in Flammen aufgehen ließ, ohne ihn zu lesen. Als letztes bekam sie einen "Zettel" auf dem, in einer Sauberen Handschrift, stand:

_Hey Red,_

_komm heute nach dem Frühstück hoch zum Astronomie Turm!_

_DU-weißt-schon-wer_

Ginny blieb die Luft weg vor Schreck.

_Voldemord würde doch nicht..._

_Oder ist es etwa von..._

Natürlich, diese Nachricht muss von Malfoy sein. Also hat er es doch nicht vergessen. Mist... Was er sich wohl ausgedacht hat... Bestimmt etwas ganz schreckliches wie aus dem Quidditchteam austreten... Oh je und grade wo ich endlich Jägerin bin.

(Iss auch voll schlimm -.- na ja wie Muggel könn's nicht nachvollziehen grins) Betrübt stand Ginny auf. "Ich muss noch was erledigen. Bis später", sagte Ginny und verließ die große Halle. Malfoy wartete ca. 10 min. und folgte ihr dann.

_Warum geh ich da eigentlich hin? Ich könnte einfach nicht auftauchen... Aber wie ich Malfoy kenne wird es dann noch schlimmen...außerdem er lässt sowieso nicht locker... und schließlich schulde ich ihm wirklich etwas..._

_Bei Merlin warum ich? Wieso musste mir so was passieren? (Weil ich es so wollte meine liebe Ginny -) Das ist nicht fair..._

Als sie am Astronomieturm ankam sah sie Malfoy nirgends. (Wie auch er ist schließlich auch nach ihr losgegangen -.-) "Was soll das denn jetzt? Erst sagt dieser Idiot, dass ich herkommen soll und dann taucht er nicht auf...", sagte Ginny nach 8 min. vergeblichen wartens. "Wer taucht nicht auf?", unterbrach jemand hinter ihr, ihr fluchen. Ginny erschrak und drehte sich blitzschnell um. „Malfoy!", sagte Ginny gereizt. „Oh ich glaube damit bin ich gemeint. Warum wartest du denn auf mich?", fragte Draco unschuldig. „MALFOY jetzt tu nicht so als wüsstest du von nichts! Ich weiß, dass DU das hier geschrieben hast!", schrie Ginny und zeigte ihm den Zettel. „Ach so, das... stimmt ja... DU bist MIR ja noch was schuldig", sagte Draco erfreut. "Was willst du Malfoy! Ich will das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter mir haben! Ich will nicht allzu lange in deiner Schuld stehen!", Ginny war schon gereizt, doch das triumphierende Lächeln Malfoys machte das nicht grade besser. Eher vergrößerte es ihre Wut noch mehr. „Also gut Weasel. Ich werde dir sagen wie du deine Schuld einlösen kannst. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, ein Fehler und ich verlängere es", sagte der Blonde Slytherin. „Und was ist ES?", schrie Ginny nun, da Malfoy nicht weiterredete. „DU Weaselby, wirst für 1 Monat MEINE Sklavin seinverstanden. Allerdings darf das KEINER wissen!", verriet Malfoy ihr dann endlich. Ginny war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur mit so etwas nicht. „WAS? Malfoy das kannst du nicht machen! Lass mich aus dem Quidditchteam austreten oder dafür sorgen, dass Slytherin den Hauspokal gewinnt, nur DAS nicht!", schrie Ginny entsetzt. „Nein Weasel! Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen und ich werde sie nicht mehr ändern. Pro Fehler rechne ich dir 1 Tag drauf. Also Red, es liegt an dir", sagte Draco und ging voran, blieb aber stehen und drehte sich um. „Kommst du endlich Red!", sagte er und ging weiter. Ginny folgte ihm wenn auch ungern. Nachdem sie ca. 10 Minuten durch das Schloss gewandert waren, fand Ginny sich in einem Raum wieder, den sie nicht kannte. Der Raum war ungefair so groß wie ein Klassenzimmer. An den Wänden rechts und links von Ginny waren Bücherregale, die bis unter die Decke reichten, an der Wand ihr gegenüber war ein Kamin mit 2 Schwarzen Sesseln davor und an der Wand hinter ihr War ein Schreibtisch der ca. 1,30 m von der Wand entfernt stand und dahinter (also an der Wand) stand ein Stuhl. Die Wände waren aus dem kaltem Gestein aus dem die Meisten Wände in Hogwarts waren. Der Boden war aus Holz. „Wo sind wir?", fragte Ginny. „Im Raum der Wünsche Weaselby. Das müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen, so oft wie du letztes Jahr hier warst.", sagte Malfoy.

„W...w...woher weißt du das?", fragte Ginny entsetzt. „Weasley ich weiß so gut wie alles über die DA-Treffen. Es bedeutet Dumbledores Armee. Chang hat erst vorgeschlagen Definsiv-Alianz, oder lieg ich da falsch?", Malfoy grinste Triumphierend. Ginny konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Woher weiß er das nur? Keiner hat etwas verraten... das hätten wir rausgefunden...

„Los setzt dich!", sagte Malfoy und deutete auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Ginny setzte sich und wartete das Draco etwas sagt.

„Also hier kannst du Arbeiten. Fang schon mal damit an.", sagte Malfoy und legte ihr seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben hin. Ginny seufzte und nahm den Hefter in die Hand.

„Das ist leicht.". sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Malfoy.

„Na dann... Ich komm in einer Stunde wieder...", mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und ließ Ginny mit seinen Verwandlungshausaufgaben zurück.

So wie gesagt ich weiß einfach nicht weiter...

Also Ideen her!

Wenn euch was gutes einfällt schreibt's mir in einem Kleinem Review.

Aber auch ohne Idee wäre ein Review sehr nett.

HEAL

Eure Jamie


	3. Vergiss es Malfoy!

**Der Neuanfang**

„_atarashii mirai" von: Malfoy-Jamie_

Konichi wa an alle meine Leser!

Ich freu mich, das ihr so fleißig Reviewt habt. Hab mich echt gefreut das ihr mir auch Verbesserungen geschrieben habt.

Ich weiß ich bin noch nicht die Beste Schreiberin aber ich bemühe mich um besser zu werden.

silver moonstone: Ich freue mich immer über deine Reviews und es freut mich auch, das dir die FF gefällt. Ich danke dir Für deinen Vorschlag ich versuche ihn in einem Späterem Kapitel noch einzubauen. Für dieses hab ich schon eine Idee.

TryPepper: Ich habe mich auch über dein Review gefreut. Es freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstiel gefällt. Nur gibt es da noch 2 kleine Kleinigkeiten die ich an deinem Review zu verbessern hab

1: Ist Ginny nur 1 Jahr unter Draco und

2: Wer weiß was Ginny macht... ich hab nicht gesagt, das sie sich brav an den Schreibtisch setzt und macht was Draco verlangt

Locse Glorwen: Ich hoffe auch du ließt weiter und schreibst mir wieder ein Review. Würd mich freuen.

Kathy-Sue oder Kazuha: Ja, ja ich weiß. Ich bin ne Diebin... Hab zu viel KKJ gelesen "

Conan / Shinichi oder Heiji kommt und verhaftet mich smile 

Ich werde auch versuchen nicht mehr meinen Senf dazuzugeben...

Na ja ich hoffe du Schreibst deine FF ganz schnell weiter!

Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch besser. Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines (oder auch langes) Review.

Und wie immer Ich liebe Verbesserungsvorschläge und auch Anreizungen, denn aus seinen Fehlern kann man bekanntlich lernen. Wenn ihr mir nicht sagt was ich Falsch mache oder bessermachen könnte, kann ich auch nichts Ändern!

Also schreibt mir fleißig Reviews!

(Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nur die blöde Idee. Die Chara gehören ganz alleine Joanne Rowling heul. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld sondern schreibe nur zu eurer Unterhaltung.)

Kleine Info:

Und jetzt geht's auch schon los mit dem 3 Kapitel...

Viel Spaß!

_Chapter3: Vergiss es Malfoy!_

Als Malfoy nach einer Stunde wiederkam, fand er den Raum leer vor. Ginny war nirgends zu sehen. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen lediglich seine Hausaufgaben die immer noch nicht gemacht wurden. Frustriert begab sich Draco nun in die Bibliothek um seine Hausaufgaben doch noch zu machen. Er wollte ja nicht, dass ihm Punkte abgezogen wurden.

In der Bibliothek angekommen setzte er sich an einen Tisch, holte seine Sachen aus der Tasche und machte seine Verhassten Hausaufgaben.

Ginny stand auf und verließ wütend den Raum der Wünsche.

_Was bildet sich dieser Idiot nur ein? ICH soll seine Drecksarbeit machen? Das wüsste ich! Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben! Ich werde NIE im leben das tun was er sagt! Da hat er sich echt die Falsche ausgesucht!_

Wütend ging Ginny zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich dort in einen der Sessel, die am Kamin standen.

_Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Malfoy... GINNY JETZT HÖR AUF AN DEN ARS ZU DENKEN!_

_Obwohl..._

_Nein..._

Ginny stand auf und ging hoch ihr Zimmer, um sich ein Buch zu holen. Sie entschied sich für ein Buch über den Mond, da sie den Mond einfach nur bezaubernd fand. Mit dem Buch in der Hand ging sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich. Sie schlug das Buch auf und fing an zu lesen.

Nach 2 1/ 2 Stunden hatte Draco seine Hausaufgaben fertig und ging frustriert zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er schnautze Parkinson noch an und ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer. Er stellte seine Tasche ab und legte sich ins Bett. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur alleine sein und wütend aufdie kleine Weasley sein.

Nachdem Ginny das erste Kapitel des Buches durchhatte, ging Ginny wieder hoch und legte das Buch weg. Sie war immer noch sauer. Desshalb nahm sie sich ihren Besen und ging zum Quidditschfeld. Sie setzte Sich auf ihren Besen und trainierte ein Bisschen um besser zu werden. Erst zum Abendessen verließ sie Das Quidditchfeld. Sie brachte schnell ihren Besen in ihr Zimmer und rannte dann runter in die Große Halle.

Draco verliß sei Zimmer erst 2Stunden vor dem Abendessen wieder. Er hatte ja gewusst das es Schwer werden Würde die Kleine Weasley Hörig zu machen doch hatte er gehofft das er sich irrte. Doch er nahm sich vor nicht nachzugeben. Er würde es schon schaffen das Weasley Mädchen dazu zu kriegen, das sie macht was er sagt. Er stand auf und ging Duschen. Dann zog er sich um, machte seine Haare, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und ging dann zur Großen Halle. Dort angekommen setzte er sich auf seinen Platz zwischen Crabbe und Goyle.

In derGroßen Halle angekommen ging sie schnurstrax zum Griffindor-Tisch und setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Collin. Luna, die direkt hinter ihr saß drehte sich um und flüssterte ihr zu: „Du Malfoy sieht dich ziehmlich wütend an. Was hast du gemacht?" „Ich hab nicht nach seiner Pfeife getanzt..." Sagte Ginny kurz angebunden als auch schon das essen erschien. Ginny aß mehr als sonst. Sie stopfte alles mögliche in sich hinein. Nach dem Essen dachte sie, sie platzt gleich, stand auf und ging mit Collin zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors. Sie ging sofort in den Schlaafsaal legte sich in ihr bett und schlief ein. Heute hatte sie einen Traumlosen schlaf und endlich konnte sie ausschlafen und stand am nächsten Morgen endspannt auf. Sie ging duschen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Sie setzt esich auf ihren Platz bei Harry, Ron und Hermine. Das Essen verlief ruhig, bis Draco kam. Seinen „Freunden" hatte er erzählt, das er das „Saonnenschein-Trio" etwas ärgern wollte, doch in wirklichkeit wollte er nur zu Ginny.

Als er hinter ihr stand fragte Harry gereizt: „Was willst du hier Malfoy?" „Du gibst dich also immer noch mit Weaseln und Schlammblütern ab, Potter?" „Halt die Klappe Malfoy", schrie Harry, stand auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, den er allerdings nicht zückte. Ginny stand ebenfalls auf und drehte sich zu Draco um.

Das war seine Gelegenheit. Draco steckte unbemerkt einen Zettel in Ginnys Umhangtasche. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte davon Stolzieren, da Crabbe und Golye auf ihn warteten, doch Ginny packte ihm am Arm drehte ihn nochmal um und flüsterte ihm so leise zu, dass nur ehr es hören konnte: „Noch so eine Aktion und du wirst dein blaues wunder erleben." Während sie das sagte steckte sie ihm ebenfalls einen Zettel zu. Dann ließ sie ihn los und ging zu Luna. Draco ging mit seinen 2 Lakeien davon und als sie weg waren regten Harry und Ron sich über diese Begegnung auf. Hermine dagegen schlug den Tagespropheten auf und Ginny ging zusammen mit Luna zum Unterricht. Luna hatte die Sache mit Draco so halb mitgekriegt und versuchte aus Ginny heraus zu quetschen was denn los war. Doch Ginny blockte ab und sagte nur: „Ich weiß es nicht, Luna!"

Auch Draco war auf dem weg zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde.

Ginny und Draco griffen gleichzeitig in ihre Umhangtaschen und fanden die Nachricht des anderen.

Ginny las folgende Zeilen:

_Weasley..._

_Ich kriege dich schon noch dazu, dass du tust was ich dir sage. Du wirst mir bald schon Hörig sein._

_D. Malfoy_

Bei Draco dagegen standen auf dem Zettel nur 3 Worte und ein Kürzel:

_Vergiss es Malfoy!_

_G.W._

... 

So das war's auch schon wieder. Es tut mir fürchterlich leid, dass es so wenig geworden ist, aber mein Job nimmt mich ein...

Sch Azubi dasein °

Vergesst das Review Nicht .

Ach und Beschwerden weil es so lange dauert bitte an Kathy-Sue... Wir schreiben mittlerweile im Wechsel .

Also hinterlasst auch bei ihrer FF ein Review das sie hinne machen soll

grins

HEL

Malfoy-Jamie


End file.
